deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Blades
During a trip deep into the ruins of humanity, a young student came across an ancient, mouldering bundle of parchments. On the pages of those scrolls were secrets of great power. But after she read them, the ancient parchments crumbled to dust. Its words burned into her mind, she spent the next few days wandering through the wastes, looking for something, not knowing what. After countless battles with hellish infected, she found what she was searching for. When she left that place - she was... 'changed', and she wielded a powerful new weapon - The Shadow Blade. She returned to the city and told others what she had discovered. Most of the citizens thought her crazy and mocked her. But there were a few who wanted to know the secrets contained on that parchment now known as the Shadow Scrolls. Those few learned how to forge their own swords, and became masters of The Blade. Entering a Zen-like state during combat, witnesses say that these blades appear to meld with their wielder. The Shadow Blades were born... The Leader Christina Jackson is the young student who found and read the Shadow Scrolls. She has not revealed the motives behind The Shadow Blades' operations in Fairveiw and only those in the inner circle know the true purpose of the Shadow Scrolls. She wields the original Shadow Blade, and where it came from is a closely gaurded secret. 'The Sword' A powerful Sword made of a steel that appears to absorb light. In the heat of combat the blade seems as if it were a shadow, or smoke solidified into the form of a blade. These Shadow Blades can only be forged by members of the Inner Circle. The Blade Masters The goals of the clan The motives and goals of the Shadow Blades are a highly guarded secret. What is known, is that they are deadly in melee combat, and will protect the clan's secrets with their lives. Requirements for joining 1.Must have 100 Melee skill NO EXCEPTIONS 2.Must own a bladed weapon and be skilled in its use 3.Must promise not to reveal the Secrets of the Shadow Blades to non Shadow Blade citizens Ranking *Agent of Shadow - An "Alt" of a member or a member of a mutual clan that has been accepted by the clan *Initiate- someone with level 100 melee waiting to pass initiations *Blade- Someone who has passed initiation and is now a full member *Shadow-Someone who is a member of the Inner Circle of the Counsel *NOTE: Agents of Shadow are NOT clan members. It is a title which may be granted to people who wish to support our cause. By sharing information and resources, or even as an ally in combat. Agents may have permission to use the clan chat, the clan thread, or clan services. The clan is run by the Inner Counsel. They handle the politics of the clan, and the day to day business of the Order. Major issues are usually put to a vote and inner circle members are the voice of the clan leadership. Christina Jackson has final say on all issues To see the list of current, members visit the forum thread http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=383401.0